Peach's Secret: A BowserPeach Smut One Shot
by smutfornerds
Summary: Peach is becoming fed up with her marriage to mario, until she is approached with the opportunity of spicing things up with Bowser. Peach/Bowser Smut - P Kinky, 16


Peach's Secret

When not racing, Peach and Mario would enjoy their time together fulfilling their royal duties. Public life put a strain on their relationship, it seemed time with friends was their only escape. Peach and Daisy would spend hours on the phone talking "but Daisy, this relationship is simply too unsatisfying. I cannot leave him as we are a public couple of fame and stature, but our time together is so… plain" she would cry.

Mario had plenty of friends, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, even Koopa Trooper and Yoshi. He seemed to focus on their friendship, and not a lot else. In fact, often they would plan days out, on which Peach would be obligated to join them.

In fact, when racing season isn't on all feuds would be called truce, and they would all enjoy their time together.

But it was long ago that all passion fell out of this relationship.

"Peach, we are all going to Luigi circuit to meet fans, you must join us" called Mario. Peach sighed, "but Mario, we never do anything together" she replied. "But we are right now my love" he called back. Peach gazed sadly at her wedding photo. The honeymoon phase ended sooner than she thought. She couldn't even remember the last time Mario laid a hand on her. She craved a dominating touch, the touch of a man, not a boy like Mario. But alas, it was too late to look back now.

Both her and Mario arrived together, early. Slowly the other began to arrive. Knowing a truce was called she wondered if she should talk to Bowser. She began to walk over, but Mario called out "Peach, my love, where are you going. Are you going to talk to that brute." Peach's face grew creased with concern "a truce has been called, I may talk to who I please, racing season is over." "Truce? My love, never trust someone such as Bowser, he would kidnap you in an instant if he pleased." Peach rolled her eyes, her pink dress swaying in the light breeze, her long hair twisting and curling, her eyes then set on Bowser. She began to walk over, "Bowser," she called "good racing season" her face breaking into a small smile.

"Ah, my princess" he replied "how nice of you, but a girl like you shouldn't talk to a monster like me." Peach's face growing worried, "I could kidnap you" he grinned. Peach's face relaxed into a smile, but she couldn't shake a feeling low in her gut, a feeling that she was drawn to him. "kidnap me, eh?" she joked back, "and why would you do that". Bowsers face unchanging, he replied "because, princess, you need to learn a few lessons", his muscly hand reached forward, moving a stray hair out of her face. A pink blush crept onto Peach's face. "I must leave now" she said, looking across at Mario, his usual over enthusiast self, greeting and interacting with hordes of fans, "sooner or later he will realize I've gone"…

That evening, Mario sat watching TV. Peach sauntered in, wearing little more than a silk bathrobe and a pink bow in her hair; "Mario," she called "Perhaps there is something you wish to do". His eyes barely leaving the screen, he quietly replied "my love, there is nothing more I would love to do than for you to make some dinner for us to eat together". She sighed, "are you sure my love?". At that Mario turned around, a small tent arising in his pants as he saw his wife stood there, beginning to drop the silk robe to her shoulders.

Suddenly, a crash echoed around the room, Bowser crashed through the wall, a slight smile crossing his unchanging face as he saw Peach standing there. With one broad scoop her lifted her up and before anyone realised what was happening, away he went.

"what are you doing" cried Peach, "teaching you a lesson," replied Bowser in his gruff, low voice, "you didn't seem to protest earlier". Peach blushed, she had been waiting so long for this.

Once Bowser entered his castle, he shouted "no one disturb, I have company", his many servants nodded and scurried away. Still holding Peach, he strode down to one of his many dungeons, "you husband won't miss you too much, will he?" said bowser with such commanding authority and uncaring tone Peach knew there was no point replying. With one broad sweep, he tore off the silk that barely remained on her body, to reveal a petite figure, characterised by shapely breasts with perfect pink nipples. "ahh" squealed Peach, attempting to cover her naked body. Swiftly, Bowser grabbed her limbs, one by one and tied them down to the table he had thrown her on. He looked her dead in the eye "If you don't want this, leave now. I will leave you forever, never interfere again. But if you stay, you will never be unsatisfied again". Peach looked him, her bare body freely exposed, "take me" she whispered.

Bowser began to kiss her, deeply. Pushing down on her shoulders, she began to moan in pain, he reacted by pushing harder, his hands slowly curling round her neck, choking her, while she aimlessly struggled. Every time she moaned in pain, a visible tent growing larger and larger. And with every growth of Bowsers monster cock, her supple, moist pussy grew more and more wet.

With one swift move, Bowser revealed his monstrous cock, at least a solid 9.5 Inches. "It's so big" Peach said, visibly intimidated. Bowser simply grunted in return. And with no warning tore into her tight pussy. Peach moaned in pain, tears beginning to fall down her face, she began to beg him to stop, but with every cry he pounded harder and deeper, his dick seeming to grow bigger each time. Peach began to relax, enjoying the feeling of his cock tearing into her cave.

He pounded, and pounded grunting louder each time. Slowly, Peach began to moan louder, she could feel an orgasm beginning to build. Each time she moaned, Bowser pounded harder, wishing only to please his princess. Peach began to cum. Moaning loudly, her already tight pussy began to clench around Bowsers enormous cock as she felt ripples of ecstasy coursing through her body, she was cumming for her kidnapper. Milking his large cock with her delicate pussy. As Peach was screaming in pleasure, Bowser felt himself edging closer to cumming. He began to grunt louder and louder, as his dick exploded, his juices mixing with hers and pouring out her tight pussy. Grunting and moaning, Peach felt her pussy fill up with his thick cum, dripping onto the floor.

Out of breath, Peach laid still, her bare body still exposed, her nipples still hard, her pussy still wet. "we shouldn't have done this" she said softly. Bowser grunted. "Mario will find out" she said. A small smile crossed Bowsers face, "how will he" he rumbled. Peach thought for a minute, "he'll know the difference" she replied. "and when was the last time he took care of his little princess?". Peach thought back to earlier, remembering how much she needed this. Without prompting, Bowser said "you know, I could call an end to the truce. Kidnap you once a week or so" Peach smiled. "I like the sound of that" she replied.

'I'm here to save you my love" called out an all too familiar voice. Bowser scrambled to untie Peach, throwing her robe to her, then getting dressed himself. "You'll never take her back" he yelled to Mario, throwing a wink at Peach whilst she got dressed again. Minutes later an oblivious Mario, ran into the dungeon taking peach and beginning to run home, "the monster is temporarily caught, we must leave now my love" he called. Peach obliged, knowing that sometime soon, her monster would take her.


End file.
